<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pre-Legion: Susie by SecretlyADog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266279">Pre-Legion: Susie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog'>SecretlyADog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, but my susie is straight, possessive susie weirdly enough, she just really loves her best friend, that was not supposed to happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie has some not so nice thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie &amp; Susie (Dead by Daylight), Julie/Frank Morrison, Unrequited Susie/Joey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pre-Legion: Susie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno why I didn't make this the chapter two to the Julie thing, this one is definitely a sequel-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Susie had never been this afraid before, not when it came to her relationship with Julie. There were always better, more popular people Julie could've chosen to hang out with, but she chose Susie. Every time Susie questioned it, Julie reassured her. Susie finally believed her after the fiftieth time. They were going away together, Julie said. They were gonna get out of this bleak town and live a good life somewhere else, anywhere else. Not that Susie had the same urge to leave that Julie did - she quite liked Ormond - but where Julie went, she would follow. That was how it was supposed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it was different. Now Julie was tuning out of their conversations and Susie hadn't been quick enough to immediately pick up on the fact that it was about a boy. This had happened many times before, where Julie got a crush on someone and they consumed her thoughts, but this time was different. This time she didn't squeal and turn to Susie, asking if she thought they'd like her like they were still in middle school. This time Julie's eyes remained glued to the boy - the new kid - and Susie felt her stomach drop. It was different. Julie was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susie wanted to be happy for her as time went on, but Julie's focus had drifted and Susie was stressing over it. What if Julie left her behind? What if she didn't want to talk to Susie anymore?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were times when it felt like it had before him, where he wasn't in Julie's sight so she could actually pay attention to what Susie was saying, but then her mind would drift and she would ask Susie what she thought of him. In hindsight, Julie had gone through the same thing when Susie first got her crush on Joey - it was still there but quieter now. Perhaps Susie was overreacting a little. ...Or a lot. But it felt different. Something was unique about this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susie encouraged her to talk to him like a good friend. She really wanted to say to forget about him - Julie wouldn't be able to take him with them in four years anyway, and they were still leaving together, weren't they?...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Susie, in the end, encouraged Julie to flirt with him at one of her parties. She was secretly hoping that it would flop, that Julie would realize he wasn't nearly as cool as she thought he was. But everyone who hadn't left had passed out, even Susie had at one point, and when she woke up it was early and she really had to pee, and the bathroom was past Julie's room, and… and she could hear them talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flirting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were getting along too well, and Susie felt her stomach drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wrong. She felt guilty, hoping that he'd break Julie's heart so they could go back to the way things used to be, but God she wanted it more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, years later, nothing ever turned out the way she wanted. But Susie kept her best friend, and in the end, that was what mattered most to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>